Shattered Lies
by not-so-average-07
Summary: The sequel to The Tangled Web We Weave...one even will change how the group acts around each other. ROC TOC
1. Just A Normal Day

**Guess who got their computer back after six freakishly long weeks? That's right…ME!!!! And to celebrate I am getting right to work on the sequels I owe you and a new story.**

**The sequel to The Tangled Web We Weave. Takes place two weeks after the last story. AJ and Reid are together and happy, same with Caleb and Sara. Hunter and Kate stood by their word of not speaking to Sara or Caleb until AJ does. Pogue and Tyler speak to both of them but things aren't the same. But one event changes the way the group acts around each other.**

**Ch1**-Just A Normal Day

_"Hello! You cheated on me!"__God do you have to keep hanging that over my head?"__What the hell else are we going to talk about?"__How about a way out of this?"__Hey dumbass you are a fucken Warlock!"_

"Just admit it...""No.""Admit it.""NO.""Please?""No, no way in hell are you the king because hello, I'm totally the queen of this.""No. Hell no.""I am to.""You are not.""Am to.""Are not."Reid and Hunter walked into the living room and watched as Tyler and I fought over who ruled bowling on the WII. "Am to.""You are not."Tyler punched my arm so I punched him back, suddenly he had me in a head lock and I was slapping him."Reid, you get yours I'll get mine?""Deal. Be careful, she hits hard."Before I knew what was happening I was ripped away from Tyler and lifted up into the air."What the hell?"I looked down and saw Reid smirking at me."Hey gorgeous, feel like putting my down?""Not really.""Please?"I stuck out my bottom lip knowing full well he couldn't say no to me when I was pouting."That's cheating.""Nope, that's called using your assets.""Well you do have a nice ass.""Reid, put me down."He placed me back on the ground but kept his arms around my waist. "What's the plan for today?""We have to meet Pogue and Kate at Nicky's tonight."

"Ass and bitch going to be there as well?"

"Reid stop."

"What? I'm just asking."

"No, you're being a jerk, she's your sister."

"No, right now she's the girl that screwed you over."

"Ok, we are not having this conversation again…I might end up hurting myself. Listen, we will go and have a good time, if they are at Nicky's then just ignore them like I do, don not make any snide comments."

Reid looked like he was about to say something.

"Don't make any snide comments and I will make you a very happy person tonight."

Reid shut his mouth and smiled at me with that devil look in his eyes.

"Ok eww, do you guys have to talk like that when we are in the room?"

"Yeah."

"You do."

"No we don't."

"Tyler we so do."

"Well can we at least move on from this topic of discussion?"

"Sure. Hunter let's go buy something new to wear tonight."

"Works for me."

"And what are Reid and I supposed to do?"

"Box on the WII?"

Tyler and Reid looked at each other, Tyler was the first to speak.

"Dude you are so going down."

"Doubtful baby boy very doubtful."

I glanced at Hunter and rolled my eyes. We grabbed our bags and walked out of the manor. We climbed into my car and headed off towards town.

"So really, how are you dealing with the whole Caleb Sara situation?"

"Alright I guess, I mean he has to deal with seeing me and Reid right?"

"Yeah but you didn't cheat on him with Reid."

"True, that part still sucks."

"Why are you trying to be the bigger person in this AJ? You have every right to be pissed off and completely angry and you are allowed to yell and scream and kick."

"Because I'm happy."

"What?"

"During the last few months with Caleb I felt like I was putting on a mask every time I walked out of the door. And I hated every second of it, then when I found out he was cheating on me part of me felt relieved, like finally I have a reason to end this crap in my life. Then I started dating Reid, and for the first time in a while I was happy and smiling and laughing and none of it was forced."

"Why didn't you ever tell me or Kate you felt this way?"

"Because I didn't want to drag you into it. And we all see how that turned out."

"AJ, I'm sorry that you went through all of that alone but just listen to me, hit him or her, I don't care which one just hit one of them."

I laughed at Hunter and continued to drive through town.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who's better in bed?"

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hunter!"

"What? I really want to know, so doesn't Kate."

"You two are unbelievable."

"AJ!!!"

"Fine…Reid hands down."

"Kate owes me twenty."

"Again I say unbelievable."

Hunter just laughed as she called Kate. We got to the store and looked around a bit, when Hunter called Kate in the car she told her to meet us at the store. After Kate met up with us we all shopped around a bit. We each got a new outfit then went out to lunch.

"So how are things going with you and Reid?"

"Really great actually."

"Good, you and Reid are so good together."

"That's what people use to say about Caleb and I."

"Well people are stupid."

I laughed at Hunter as I ate my pizza. We were almost finished when the door to the pizza place opened.

"Oh my god."

"I'm going to be sick."

I turned to see what they were looking at, Caleb just walked in with Sara attached to his hip. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Can we go please?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We threw out our things and walked to the front. Caleb caught my eye before we walked out of the door, he said something to Sara then walked over to me.

"AJ can I talk to you please?"

"Not right now Caleb, go back to Sara."

"How can you be angry with me when you started dating Reid immediately?"

"If you have to ask then you are a lot more stupid than I thought. So go screw yourself Caleb."


	2. Alone Time

"Whoever is calling me at three in the morning better have a good reason."

"Get up, get dressed and come out side."

"Reid?"

"Yeah, now move."

"Why?"

"AJ just do it."

Reid hung up his phone. I put my cell back on my nightstand and rolled over. After five minutes of contemplating I got out of bed and got dressed. When I walked outside I saw Reid sitting on the hood of his car.

"Reid what the hell is going on?"

"Just come with me."

I let out a frustrated sigh but I got into his car anyway. We drove in silence, mainly because I was refusing to speak to him. I mean honestly? What boyfriend wakes you up at three in the morning then doesn't tell you why he did it or where he is taking you? The boy is insane. Finally we got to the cliff that overlooks the Dells. Reid got out of his car, grabbed a few blankets, then sat on the hood. I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car. I walked till I was standing in front of him.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just sit next to me."

I shook my head but climbed onto the hood next to him, he grabbed the extra blanket and threw it over me. As much as I didn't want to I leaned against Reid for more warmth, he put his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer.

"Two weeks ago."

"Great, you're being cryptic."

"Listen smartass. Two weeks ago we got together."

"I know that."

"And something occurred to me."

"What?"

"I've never seen the sunrise."

"So that's what we're doing here? Watching the sunrise?"

"Yeah, I decided that I wanted to watch the sunrise and I wanted to watch it with you."

"You have the oddest ways of being romantic Reid."

"Yeah, but you love it don't you?"

I snuggled closer to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

A few hours later Reid pulled into his driveway and looked at me.

"Want to go sleep for a while?"

"Not really."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Something that involves your bed but doesn't involve sleep."

"See I love the way you think."

"It's a gift."

Later that night we were sitting in Reid's living room watching a movie.

"So I have a favor."

"Reid, that sentence coming out of your mouth is never good."

"It's a small one."

"What is it?"

"I have to run to Boston with my mom tomorrow morning and I was wondering while I did that if you could go to the colony house for me and get the Garwin Lineage book."

"For what?"

"My mom wants it for something so she asked if you would pick it up while we went to Boston."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I don't have a life, I revolve around you."

"Well duh."

"Anyway, yes I will get the book. What time should you be back from Boston?"

"Around one."

"Cool, I'll stop by here around 2 then."

I rose up off of the couch.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have some stuff to take care of at home."

"Want company?"

"How about you just stop by later tonight?"

"Sounds good. See you then babe."

"Later."

I gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the manor. When I got home I walked into the empty house. My parents are in Spain for the next month. At least I get cool presents from the places they go. I changed into my swimsuit and walked to the indoor pool. Usually I would be spending all of my time with Reid or the others but sometimes, I just liked being on my own. It helped me think about things, my parents, Caleb, Reid, life in general. Surprisingly the life in general topic was way less complicated than all of the others. Part of me feels completely unfaithful to Reid, because a small part of me still loves Caleb, I said I didn't but come on, two years is kinda hard to just forget about. Especially when a year and a half of that was some of the best times you ever had. And I am tired, I am tired of fighting with Caleb every time I see him but I'm just not ready to forgive him yet. It still hurts, but then there is another part of me, one that wouldn't take back what happened because if it didn't happen then I wouldn't be with Reid now. And even though it has only been two weeks I'm in love with him. I think I started falling in love with him when things with Caleb got rough. God why is life so messed up? I was floating in the middle of the pool a few hours later when I heard the door open. Looking up I saw Reid walk in.

"Hey, I got a little worried when you didn't answer your cell."

"Sorry, I've been here since I came back from your place."

"Eww, you're going to be all wrinkly."

"Thanks love you to."

Reid smirked and went into the bathroom to change. When he came back out he slid into the pool and came over to me.

"Where's your head at Aydin?"

"Here there and everywhere."

"Want to talk?"

"No, right now I just want you to hold me."

"I think I can do that."

"Good, because I need it."

"Your scaring me a bit Aydin."

"Join the club."


	3. And The Hits Keep On Coming

**This is just a short chapter for right now. I'll update as soon as I can.**

The next morning I rolled out of bed around 11. Reid had left hours earlier to go home and get him mom for their trip to Boston. I showered, ate breakfast ad got dressed. After grabbing my cell phone I got into my car and headed towards the colony house. I pulled up to the fence and stopped my car. The colony house now stood empty, after Caleb's father died Gorman moved into Caleb's house to take care of his mother so Caleb moved into the Dorms. I hopped out of my car and walked into the house. The place always freaked me out but now that it's empty it is so much worse. I walked down the long stone staircase to the basement and began looking through the books. 10 minutes later I heard someone else walking down the stairs. I whirled around and watched and Caleb appeared before me.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting something for Mrs. Garwin."

"What?"

"The Garwin lineage book."

"All of the lineage books are kept at my place. So they are always protected."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to look at the book."

"So why are the lineage books kept at your place for more protection but not the Book of Damnation?"

"Because our lineage is more important."

"Whatever, I'll just go then."

I walked up the stairs and go to the door. When I tried to open it the thing wouldn't budge. I walked back down the stairs.

"Did you shut the door when you came down here?"

"No I left it open why?"

"Because right now it's shut and it won't open."

"What?"

"Go look if you don't believe me."

Caleb walked up the stairs and a minute later he came walking back down.

"What did you do?"

"Don't blame this on me I wasn't the last one to walk through that door."

"Why do you freak out on me every time we're in the same room for more than five seconds?"

"Hello! You cheated on me!"

"God, do you have to keep hanging that over my head?"

"What the hell else are we going to talk about?"

"How about a way out of this?"

"Hey dumbass, you are a fucken warlock!"

Caleb looked like that fault hadn't passed through his mind. Before he could say anything my cell phone started going off.

"Hello!"

"So I'm guessing that you and Caleb are now in the basement of the house."

"Tyler Matthew Sims you better start talking NOW."

I put the phone on speaker and motioned for Caleb to listen.

"Well, the rest of us, being Hunter, Kate, Pogue, Sara and I decided that we can't let this fighting go on anymore between you and Caleb. It could easily tear the Covenant apart and we can't risk that. So we got you both to the house and then magically sealed the door with a spell. And Caleb don't try to undo it because it takes two and your only one."

"Was Reid involved in this?"

"No, he never would have let it happen. But his mom, along with Caleb's mom helped us out."

"You five better run and hide when I get out of here."

"Here's the thing AJ, either Pogue and I need to come back and let you out or you and Caleb need to start getting along to be released."

"What?"

"Sorry AJ. But that's how it works. We will check in later."

"Tyler don't you dare!"

Too late. Tyler had hung up on me. I am so going to kill him. I looked over at Caleb who looked as angry as I was.

"So what are we going to do."

"Sit here I guess."

"Great."

"Tell me about it."

Two hours later and we still haven't spoken to each other. There was complete silence in the room until my cell phone went off.

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fell down sometime

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I

Collide

"Please tell me that Tyler has talked you and you can get us out of here?"

"Sorry babe. I checked into it and either I get one of them to help me out which is not going to happen or you and Caleb work it out."

"Reid!"

"I'm sorry AJ. How's it going?"

"Just flipping fantastic."

"I'll be there waiting when you get out, so just pretend to make nice."

"I'll try."

"Love you."

"Love you to."

I saw Caleb flinch when I said those words. Oh well.

"Nice ringtone."

"I gave you a new one to."

"What is it?"

"Call and find out."

Caleb pulled out his cell phone and called mine.

Her boyfriend, he don't know

Anything about her

He's too stoned, Nintendo

I wish that I could make her see

She's just the flavor of the week

Caleb closed his cell phone and scowled at me.

"Real nice AJ."

" I thought it was appropriate."

"Back to being the bitch."

"God we are never getting out of here."

"Then why can't we get along?"

"Because you make it so damn difficult Caleb."

"I don't mean to."

"Like you didn't mean to cheat on me?"

"AJ."

"Why Caleb? Why did you cheat on me? And with one of my best friends?"


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry. I know that Author's notes are a pain in the ass because everyone thinks that it's a new chapter. I just wanted to tell you that the new chapter should be up sometime tonight. I came home for the weekend and left my laptop back at school. So as soon as I get back I will post the next chapter. This story is going to be short like the last one. After this I am going to work on getting Memories Are My Prison posted, the sequel to A Walk Through Hell, my One Tree Hill Fic. Then after that I have two other Covenant fan fics. So I figure I would give you guys a taste of those three. I also noticed that in the end of my second Bella Winchester story I gave Pogue and Kate's son the last name Danvers. Sorry about that mishap.**

**Memories Are My Prison—Jayden and the gang are back together after four years for a summer at the beach. Jayden is still recovering from the death of a close friend that also almost cost her her own life. This story introduces Tristan and Alexander and brings back an old friend to the group. Jayden/OC**

**Just A Mistake—Caleb Danvers has it all, including a sister he barely acknowledges. Rylynn Danvers could care less about her brother and her mother. But when Chase Collins arrives in Ipswich the two siblings are going to be thrown together whether they like it or not. Reid/OC**

**Bella Winchester: Second Chances Aren't What They Appear—Bella Winchester goes to sleep next to her husband while her son and his friend are right down the hall. She wakes up in a crummy motel, Sam is still alive, and oh yeah, she's 17 again. Tyler/Bella **


	5. Not Good Enough

Caleb stared at me, I could see his mind working trying to figure out what to say.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you how sorry I am AJ."

"I don't care about how sorry you are Caleb I just want to know why."

"It's hard to explain Aydin."

"It's not like we're going anywhere."

"Ok. Fine."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I really didn't. I was happy with you Aydin I don't want you to think otherwise. You meant a lot to me, you were the first girl I loved. My mom loved you your parents loved me, you knew what I really was yet you didn't freak out. Even though it should have been me that told you and not Reid. But I started to get bored."

"Bored?"

"Not with you, just, I'm Caleb Danvers, I kick ass in swimming get straight A's I take care of my mother I am going to Harvard. That is how everyone sees me. Even you did sometimes."

"Caleb, I'm having trouble seeing where Sara fits in here."

"You were in Salem with Reid and Tyler researching something so Reid could actually pass his senior year. Kate and Pogue were with his parents I don't even remember where Hunter was. So I was bored and went over to hang out with Sara. We watched a movie then went to hang out at Nicky's. We talked AJ."

"We talked."

"Not like Sara and I. She understood how I was feeling."

"Why couldn't you talk to me about it?"

"Have you ever felt not good enough?

Flashback

_"Now you are lying to me?"_

_"Do you ever feel, not good enough?"_

_"What?"_

_"Never mind.__ Just take me home without going over 100 please."_

End Flashback

I started to laugh and Caleb looked at me like I was insane.

"Nice to know you can laugh while I bare my soul."

"No it's not that Caleb…I just remember a conversation I had with Reid a few weeks ago."

"Few? Like when we were together few?"

"Yeah, I knew something was going on for a while, you had been getting more and more distant and the lies kept getting suckier and suckier. So I started hanging out with Reid, just trying to forget. And I asked Reid if he ever felt not good enough. Then that night as I was leaving you were pulling in, I watched as you and Sara kissed then I went home."

"You saw us together?"

"That's how I found out."

"I'm"

"Sorry I know. Keep going with your story."

"Ok, I didn't feel good enough to be with you. You started dating the Caleb Danvers I described to you. I was turning into a different Caleb. One that I felt wasn't good enough to be with you."

"So you started going out with my best friend behind my back?"

"We were at her place about a week after we hung out at Nicky's. Then she told me that you would love me no matter because she would love me not matter what."

"Slut…sorry. Continue."

"I don't know, next thing I knew I was kissing her and she was kissing me back. Afterwards we both felt extremely guilty about it and said it wouldn't happen again."

"But it did."

"Yeah, she made me feel a way that"

"You have never felt before."

"Yeah."

"Reid does the same to me."

"What is it with these Garwins?"

"I have no clue."

I wiped the tears that had formed and started to laugh, Caleb joined in.

"We are two of the most messed up souls in Ipswich."

"Yes we are."

"I know I hurt you Aydin. And I won't forgive myself for that."

"You did hurt me Cal, but, and this is going to sound absolutely horrible, but if you didn't hurt me then well I wouldn't be with Reid. And I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"He treats you good?"

"He treats me great."

"Ok then."

"What about Sara?"

"What about her?"

"She treat you good?"

Caleb laughed a bit.

"Yeah, she treats me great."

"Good, now I won't have to kick her ass more than I already was planning on it."

"Seriously?"

"Well I was going to then the feeling passed."

"I messed up bad. Not only did I screw up our relationship I screwed up yours and Sara's."

"Time Cal, I am going to need time to get passed what happened and to be able to trust you two again. But I'm sick of fighting and I am sick of not having everyone together and I'm just sick of it all."

"Aydin"

"Say you're sorry again and I might hurt you."

"Got it."

I looked down at my cell and saw that it was already 8 at night.

"Chances of us getting out of here tonight?"

"Good I hope."

"Me too, it is freezing down here."

Caleb shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. I nodded my head and put it on.

"Chances they are up there listening?"

"About 100 AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we on the level where it's ok to give you a hug?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

I stood up and walked over to him. After a seconds hesitation I stepped into his outstretched arms.

"Are we going to be ok?"

"Yeah, we will be."


	6. Guilt

**Ch5-What Do You Think?**

"Danvers get your hands off of my girlfriend."

We both turned towards the stairs to see Reid and all of the others standing there staring at us. Caleb and I let go of each other. I walked over to the stairs but before I could set one foot on them Reid was holding me around my waist.

"Guys, she loves you and all but I suggest you leave before I let her go."

Everyone but Sara took off. Sara walked down the remaining steps and stood next to Caleb.

"Sara, I am still having trouble with the forgiveness but I'll get there. Treat him well."

"I will."

"Bye guys."

I grabbed Reid's hands and pulled him up the stairs. When we got outside I leaned against my car.

"How you feeling?"

"Annoyed, relieved, angry, happy and pissed off all at once."

"Been there."

"I have to talk to you but I don't want you to get upset or anything."

"This doesn't sound good Aydin."

"You know I am in love with you, and you make me so happy Reid."

"Really not sounding good."

"Just listen. I need you to know that because I feel guilty. Part of me will always love Caleb, not because I want to and not because I want him back. We were together for two years. And I can't just through that all away. And lately I have just been feeling guilty because I don't think that's fair to you."

Reid remained silent for a few minutes. Then he leaned forward so his forehead was pressed against mine.

"I'm not mad so you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"I knew something was bothering you. But you shouldn't have made it such a big deal AJ. That doesn't matter to me. I have you now, that's what matters."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And that is not going to change."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Can we get out of here?"

"Let's go."

**And that is the end…while I am posting this I am also watch Feast OF Love…have to say it is a great movie…I love it. And Toby Hemingway does an amazing job in this film. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the story and I'll work on getting those other ones posted.**


End file.
